By by Beth
by Time of change
Summary: Alex lost the love his life but now he's to move on with out her. But what will happen in happen in epsiode 9 in February next year
1. Chapter 1

The hope is gone by by Beth.

Alex was very upset he didn't say anything to anyone. Alex sat down on a chair they found a house to sleep in Alex was shaking all over he was replying his wife death over and over. He was crying no stop the love of his wife his best friend. And now Florence does not have a mother. The mother was dead and he was a single dad, the one thing he feard in the universe. Rick saw him not resting Tyreres was babysitting Florence just get her to sleep.

"Hay, you should be sleeping." Said Rick.

"I ain't tired I've tried sleeping. But I can't I just can't seeing that moment in my head. Just her dying in that moment I realised that i loved her." Said Alex.

"Get some rest." Said Rick. Alex got up he placed a hand on Florence head. He gave a smile to Sasha who was with Tyreres. Carl was sad to for his adopted brother. He lost the love of his life and he just lost a sister.

"Night Alex." Said Carl. He said to him Alex noded at him. He lost Amy and Beth in a single day. Ruby was the new girl in the group. Ruby was sleeping were he was. He got into the sleeping bag and went to bed. In the morning he felt fresh and happy for a bit he found Daryl. He too had been crying a bit he lost a friend. He patted Daryl's shoulder.

"It's okay Mr. Dixion we've lost Beth, but I ain't going to lose a brother." Said Alex

"I know brother. It was just Beth you know she came so close to freedom and it was so cruly taken away." Said Daryl.

"I know," He said he left his brother. Farther Gabriel placed Beth bodie in a grave. Alex thought about the group they gathered round they said a few words about Beth. It was hard for Alex because he couldn't find the words to explain his love for her. Later on that day he found Maggie she'd smiled at him. She wasn't mad at him he was happy that he got one privity moment With her.

"Thank you, Beth loved you she real did. It was so hart breaking for you but don't leave your daughter." Said Maggie.

"Hay, I won't leave her never I can't leave you like this. We going to be okay Nick Kari's and Crystal and the others will help us." Said Alex.

"I know but for Beth just don't leave her." She went to find Gleen.

"Alex!" Asked Michonne. Michonne was looking for him she needed to get something of her chest.

"Look we need a place to stay. Some place were can make it. I hope you have a plan?" Asked Michonne.

"I hope we can find some place get the group together lets go." Said Alex.

please leave a review


	2. Sleep well my angle

As Alex had I another bad night sleep all he kept seeing was Beth being shoot in the back off the head. The blood pouring on the floor. Beth was gone his wife his best friend in the whole world was gone. Rick had comforted him threw out the week. But he was tired of herring that "everything going to be okay line." Megan was doing her best to comfort her brother but nothing was working Jake and Jane babysat from time time. Tyreses to was worried for him.

Maggie was with Glenn. She too was devasted by her death ever since Hershel died she'd been hoping to be reunited with her sister; but that dream was taken away from her so cruelly.

"how's Alex?" Asked Maggie. Sam was with Nick and Kari's abd Crystaly too. Nobody said a word till Alex came out of his slumber.

"I am fine stop worrying about me." Said Alex he demanded them.

"how can I not." Said Maggie.

"well, I told you I am fine, it's just a blip I'll be back to myself in no time. Now Michonne how many guns do have left?" Said Alex.

"um, we've got a few guns left over ammo is very low." Said Michonne.

"you think you Rick and Abraham can Handle and run in the morning?" Asked Alex.

"sure I think I can handle it." Said Michonne. He went to go check on Florence his daughter. Carol was making sure she was okay.

"She's sleeping had her nappy changed." Said Carol.

"thank you I'll place in her crib for tonight, in the morning I'll fed her." Said Alex.

"she saved my life you know, if weren't for her I'll be dead right now." Said Carol.

"she was a hero till the end my wife." Said Alex.

"about the funural yesterday I know it was tough. But you've got take each step as you can. Your dad Florence needs her daddy." Said Carol.

"night Carol night." Alex said he heart broken still she could fell it when he took Florence off her she to was devasted by her death it took everyone by surprise.

Alex placed her daughter in her crib she never cried only a few times she was like Beth in so many ways; she remembered her saying.

"I don't cry any more." He heard in his head. Dam it Beth why did you have to go? Why did I fall in love with you? I sower of love till I meet you on the farm; when we fooled around and I fell in love with the farmers daughter and now your gone out of my life you represented everything good in my life and now your gone. I'll always love you Beth Greene now rest my angle I'll see soon thought Alex.

the young man slept in his bed till Carl came in he placed sheriff's hat next him. And the brothers went off sleep. But was slowly begging to let go of his wife he hopes to find love again he hoped


End file.
